Problem: If altitude $CD$ is $\sqrt3$ centimeters, what is the number of square centimeters in the area of $\Delta ABC$?

[asy] import olympiad; pair A,B,C,D; A = (0,sqrt(3)); B = (1,0);
C = foot(A,B,-B); D = foot(C,A,B); draw(A--B--C--A); draw(C--D,dashed);
label("$30^{\circ}$",A-(0.05,0.4),E);
label("$A$",A,N);label("$B$",B,E);label("$C$",C,W);label("$D$",D,NE);
draw((0,.1)--(.1,.1)--(.1,0)); draw(D + .1*dir(210)--D + sqrt(2)*.1*dir(165)--D+.1*dir(120));
[/asy]
From 30-60-90 right triangle $ACD$ with hypotenuse $\overline{AC}$ and shorter leg $\overline{CD}$, we have $AC = 2CD = 2\sqrt{3}$.

From 30-60-90 triangle $ABC$ with shorter leg $\overline{BC}$ and longer leg $\overline{AC}$, we have $AC = BC \sqrt{3}$.  Since $AC = 2\sqrt{3}$, we have $BC = 2$.  Therefore, the area of $\triangle ABC$ is  \[\frac{(AC)(BC)}{2} = \frac{(2\sqrt{3})(2)}{2} = \boxed{2\sqrt{3}}.\]